generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Skwydd
Ink generation (formerly) Enhanced strength (formerly) Tendril arms (formerly) Dermal armor (formerly) |gender = Male |hair color = Brown (pre-EVO) Yellowish green (EVO) |eye color = Blue (pre-EVO) Blue (entirely; EVO) |group affiliation(s) = Rex's old gang |portrayed by: = Jason Marsden |allies = Tuck, Cricket, Rex Salazar, Etude, Kenwyn, Circe |enemies = Quarry, Quarry's enforcers, Breach, Mouse, AMP, John Scarecrow, Black Knight }} Skwydd (pronounced "squid"), real name Walter, was an EVO an old teammate and good friend of Rex's. When living in Hong Kong, he formed a street gang with other fellow EVOs. After Rex disappeared, he and his friends became a part of a dangerous crime-ring led by Quarry. After learning Rex was responsible, Rex managed to free them from the crime ring. Skwydd often ran into problems with Quarry ever so often until he was finally defeated. Skwydd is no longer an EVO. History Early life Skwydd was originally a teenager named Walter.3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Sometime after the Nanite Event, he mutated into a humanoid squid-like EVO and took the nickname "Skwydd", as a reference to his squid-like appearance. With nowhere to go, he eventually met a group of runaway EVOs that formed a gang. The others were Rex Salazar, Tuck and Cricket. Unknown to Skwydd and the others, Rex was lieutenant in a gang led by the crime lord Quarry. Rex eventually traded his friends to Quarry in exchange for his freedom. 1.12, "Rabble" Season One Rabble outside.]] Skwydd, along with Tuck and Cricket, were working together to rob a bank using their abilities in tandem for Quarry. Their actions attracted the attention of Providence, who sent Rex and Agent Six to apprehend them. As they slowly began to lose the battle, Skwydd used his smoke screen to help his companions flee the scene. After it was revealed that the gang used to be old friends of Rex's, Rex was sent in to infiltrate the gang and locate the rest of the crime ring. Reunited with his old friends, Rex was easily able to identify the leader of the crime ring: Quarry. It was much of a shocker when Quarry identified Rex via video diary as the one who handed Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket over to Quarry in the past. This caused them to turn on Rex. Rex once again confronted Quarry, this time to free his friends from Quarry's dictatorial reign. Skwydd and the others sided with Rex against Quarry and Quarry was arrested by Providence. Rex told his friends to not do anything stupid, otherwise Providence would be after them again. Season Two Lost Weekend Sometime afterward, Skwydd attended a party in the Sonoran Desert where he, along with other EVOs, were a part of the entertainment, showcasing spectacular displays with his ink and getting paid in return. In the beginning, he informed Rex about the same party he, and his partners Kenwyn and Bobo, were sent to investigate. Skwydd then revealed that some of the EVO performers were receiving death threats. For tattling, a nanite enhancer was used on Skwydd, causing his powers to go berserk. Instead of creating a simple smoke screen, his ink solidified and he lost complete control, nearly killing EVOs and humans alike and fell unconscious. When waking up near the end, before the power boost completely wore off, he used the ink to contain an explosion created by AMP.2.03, "Lost Weekend" Hard Target Following Rex's advice to visit Hong Kong, Circe moved to Hong Kong and joined Rex's old gang, where Skwydd began to develop a crush on Circe. Though he obviously enjoyed her company, Rex was the only one who seemed to notice the crush. When Rex believed that Breach had come to Hong Kong to bring Circe to Van Kleiss, he jumped in after her, and discovered otherwise finding Circe and the others alive and well. Rex later discovered that Breach had come to Hong Kong to free Quarry and recruit him to steal a super weapon. When Rex found out he rushed back to the gang's hideout, inadvertently leading Breach there as well, who trapped the gang and kidnapped Circe to give to Van Kleiss. Later, during Quarry's attack on Hong Kong's financial district with the molecular destabilizer, Skwydd and the others arrived to help and protected the civilians at the district. When Rex defeated Quarry, he traded him to Breach for Circe, whom Skwydd caught when she dropped out of one Breach's portals. Skwydd and Tuck ended up following Rex's advice, trying to ask out Circe and Cricket.2.14, "Hard Target" Season Three Assault on Abysus Being hunted down by Providence, Skwydd, Cricket, Tuck, and Circe hid away from them. While Circe covered for them because she looked human, they were ultimately figured out and caught. Meanwhile providing a smoke screen of ink, Skwydd, Tuck, and Cricket insisted Circe should escape while they fought the agents off.3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Remote Control and Tuck to escape Providence.]] Rex traveled to Hong Kong to rescue Skwydd and the others from Providence custody. However, by the time Rex could get there the prison convoy carrying them had been attacked by Quarry and they were kidnapped and forcibly inducted into his army via modifying the collars they were wearing. Rex tracked down Quarry via an arcade he had opened (and was using to control the EVOs he brainwashed). Arriving at the arcade, Quarry spotted Rex on security cameras and sent his brainwashed friends to attack him. Rex was able to fight off his old friends, even managing to free Cricket. The duo tracked Skwydd and Tuck to a warehouse where with Cricket's assistance freed Skwydd from his collar, who then helped free Tuck. The trio held the army off long enough for Rex to fight Quarry at his arcade, revealing to the children he duped that they were controlling innocent people and ran away thus freeing the EVOs. After the fight the trio plus Rex went to celebrate Quarry's defeat by eating at their favorite restaurant.3.12, "Remote Control" Endgame, Part 2 Skwydd, along with the rest of the gang, briefly visited Providence after the curing event in their pre-EVO forms again. Skwydd commented that he would have to start going by the name "Walter" again.3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" Personality Out of all the members in Rex's gang, Skwydd is notably the serious and aloof type. He sounds slightly monotone when he speaks and doesn't smile very often. He also leans towards irony to express himself. He can also be a bit pessimistic, being the first to doubt Rex when he claimed that he would save them from Providence's assault, thinking Rex would betray him again. On one rare occasion, Rex made a comment about Skwydd's smile, saying that he "had something on his face". He also has an interest in entertaining people as a freak show act since it benefits him, stating "if I've gotta be a freak, might as well get paid for it." Abilities Formerly, Skwydd had multiple abilities that contributed to his appearance. A lot of Skwydd's power lied within his arms, being able to utilize them in numerous ways. His arms could work as tendrils, and could extend and even cut through solid objects. The roughness of his arms could also act as armor, being able to deflect bullets. He's displayed being able to easily tackle and ram through a crowd of agents. 's control, Skwydd's ink ability is highly useful.]] An ability that correlated to his squid physiology was his ability to spew black clouds of ink. He usually used his ink as smokescreens in order to escape his enemies. He could manipulate his ink to the point where it could take a three-dimensional, gaseous form in midair. When Skwydd's nanite power was boosted with a nanite enhancer, he was able to liquefy and solidify his ink and use it defensively by allowing it to form into tentacles and restrain others. When Kenwyn shook Skwydd's hand, she appeared to have gotten drops of ink on her hand; this implied that Skwydd could secrete ink through his skin. He could also freely control his tentacle-hair at will. Relationships Tuck and Cricket It appears that Tuck and Cricket were Skwydd's regular partners in crime and his very good friends. They work extremely well together as a team and have known each other ever since they first ran away. Since they met Rex, he betrayed them shortly afterward, and they've all been through a lot together. Thankfully, Rex returned to free them from Quarry's crime-ring. Rex Salazar Skwydd is an old friend of Rex's. He is shown to trust Rex a great deal despite Rex working for Providence and for his dishonesty in the past. For example, he told Rex about the party he was working at and later informed him about the threats some of the EVO performers had been getting. He was shown to hold a grudge against Rex after learning that Rex sold him, Tuck, and Cricket to Quarry. However, he appears to have forgiven Rex. Quarry Just like his friends, Skwydd strongly dislikes Quarry. Quarry forced Skywdd and his friends to do villainous things, but thanks to Rex and the whole team's help, Quarry was stopped. Circe It has been hinted that Skwydd has a crush on Circe. However, he assured Rex that he and Circe were just friends. After hearing Circe and Cricket mock the idea, Skwydd and Tuck desperately attempted to ask them out, confirming Skwydd does have a crush on her. Skwydd later ordered Circe to escape while he, Tuck, and Cricket held off Providence. Kenwyn When Skwydd first met Kenwyn, he became somewhat flirtatious around her, complimenting her blouse and assuming that she was Rex's date. Afterward, he made a sarcastic comment on her serious personality. Appearances Season One * 112. "Rabble" Season Two * 203. "Lost Weekend" * 214. "Hard Target" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus" * 312. "Remote Control" * 319. "Endgame, Part 1" (flashback) * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" Trivia .]] * Skwydd is shown to have some artistic skill when he made a 3D ink image of Rex. * Skwydd has a voice activated nano-ink tattoo under the tentacle that covers the left side of his face. * He has appeared the most out of Rex's original Hong Kong gang throughout the series. * Skwydd mentioned that he always wanted to join the circus. * His real name is revealed in "Endgame, Part 2". References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Major characters Category:Incurable E.V.O.s